Someday, I Promise
by LOLChanny819
Summary: Because someday Sonny's going to tell Chad she wants to be with him. And when that day comes, he needs to be more than ready: he needs to be worthy. That's why he keeps his book of Sonny language, right? For Hollywood Here We Come's challenge.


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sonny with a Chance. But I'll work on it over the summer. I don't own So Random! either, in case you were wondering.**

** I'm off for the summer, huggables! AND, I updated my multichapter 3 days ago. So if you feel like it, check it out! Okay, so this is for Hollywood Here We Come's "I'll be Ready" contest. Here's my take on that line, so…woo!**

Someday, I Promise

Sighing, Chad scribbled out what he had written. Frustration pumped through his veins as he tried to word what he wanted to say differently. He wasn't sure exactly what she wanted this time, because she had been sort of vague.

See, Chad had realized something: there would come a day when Sonny Munroe came up to him and asked him out. It wasn't a hypothesis; it was a true fact. Every girl in the studio liked him. The difference was that this was Sonny, and not just every other girl. So when she asked him out, he needed to be ready.

He needed to be more than ready, actually; he needed to be worthy. That's right; Chad Dylan Cooper finally wasn't worthy of someone. Sonny was just so perfect; he didn't want to mess this up. That's why he had been taking notes ever since he realized he liked her. What, exactly, was he taking notes on? Simple: what she liked in a guy and what she wanted him to change about himself.

If you had asked him a year ago, Chad would have told you he didn't have a single flaw. Now, however, he would admit to having a lot of them, some he still didn't know about but was determined to find out through questioning and hard work. Sonny was worth it.

So far, he had found out a lot about what she did and didn't want him to do. This was his list, as of 1:44 p.m. on May 15th, 2010:

Let her cut in front of you at lunch, and don't stop to check yourself out in a spoon. It'll be hard, but it's worth it, right?

Don't ever call her a teapot again; it'll remind her of James Conroy, and the mentioning of ex-boyfriends will just make her anxious and irritable. Although a feisty Sonny is always cute, keep your eyes on the prize.

If she gets scared during a bonfire, let her come sit next to you and make sure she knows you won't ever let any_one_ or any_thing_ hurt her. She'll see you can be a sweet guy, and that might move you out of the frenemy zone, which you want.

When you bump into her, don't yell or ask her to watch where she's going. Then, if she starts to talk about a prom or some other event, pretend to care and tell her about your dance skills. (Later on you'll actually care about what she's saying, I promise.)

Tawni Hart can and will try to get between you two because she so obviously loves you still: make sure Sonny knows you like her best. (Is that too much like a puppy? Favoritism? Too bad, it's helpful favoritism and will probably show her you aren't a puppy-shover.)

Frozen yogurt is your enemy. It may be the first place you met her, but you'll probably end up spilling it on her. Not cool, man. Not cool.

Don't tell her she'll fall in love with you. Sneakiness is the key right now, and if you ever-so-elegantly demand that she fall in love with you, it might take her longer to realize it. I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true.

Be nice to the Randoms. (This one may be the hardest mountain to climb, but we can take baby steps. Yeah, they're clowns, but they're her friends. Once you two are together you can buy her new friends, okay?)

Stop referring to yourself in third person. It'll annoy her. Actually, with the exception of this instruction manual we've so craftily created, don't use second person, either. We don't want to go back to the 'we happy' incident, do we? That's what I thought.)

Quit checking out other girls, Cooper. Sooner or later, she's going to notice. Besides, if you really love her, she'll be the only one you want to look at – or at least that's what Dad Dylan Cooper said.

However, earlier today, Sonny had told Chad to "be himself every once in a while", and he wasn't quite sure what to do now. He had spent countless hours perfecting himself for Sonny. Was she saying it wasn't good enough for her, or did she just like him better_ before _this whole ordeal? This was important, and he just couldn't figure it out.

With a sigh, Chad wrote down yet another variation of what he'd interpreted in her words, quickly crossing it out. In fact, he was so intent on figuring out what she meant, he didn't realize Sonny had, indeed, walked into the Commissary until it was too late. She was looking over his shoulder. "Hey, Chad."

He immediately jumped about ten feet into the air, screaming like a little girl (a _manly_ little girl, of course). "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Chad began to take deep breaths in a futile attempt to slow his rapidly beating heart. However, with Sonny so close to him, it was difficult. Did she honestly not realize the effect she had on him?

Giggling slightly, Sonny ignored him and focused her attention on the table, studying it. He was completely bewildered as to what, exactly, she was doing until he remembered what he had been doing seconds before she walked in: writing in his Book of Sonny Language. (Of course, he knew all about girls and _their_ body language, but Sonny language was a whole other concept completely, one he was baffled by time after time again.)

Sonny smiled at him as he froze. "What's this?' She hadn't seen it yet, thank goodness. Quickly, he grabbed the book and tossed it into the trash. Great. He would have to go through the trash later. And Chad Dylan Cooper is _better_ than the trash.

Chad let out a big whoosh of air in relief and smiled politely (I know, but desperate times call for desperate measures) at Sonny. "Oh, it's just a piece of garbage I found earlier. A baby slipped on it, so while her mom took care of her I volunteered to throw it away. You just so happened to get here right before I did just that." It was all he could do to keep from stuttering.

Sonny 'awwed' at him and smiled her megawatt smile (one that still knocked the breath right out of him and made him feel like he was flying). "That's really sweet of you, Chad. Actually, it's _too_ sweet. Why do you _really_ have that notebook?"

He tried to pull a face of innocence and make her swoon like all of the other girls, but she just shook her head, seeing right through his phony act. Chad sighed, and decided changing the subject might very well be the best tactic right now. "Why do _you_ have that shirt on?" Hurtful, maybe, but it seemed to catch her off guard.

Frowning, Sonny looked down at her shirt. "My mommy picked it out for me. Why, Chad, you don't like it?" He felt suddenly like he had kicked a puppy, and guilt washed over him. She, meanwhile, seemed to realize who she was talking to and rolled her eyes. "You only like shirts with a lot of cleavage, _right_?"

Chad chuckled, purposely checking out a girl as she walked by. Yeah, sometimes the rules could be broken. "Sonny, you should know me better than that. Your shorts aren't short enough, either."

Smiling fakely, Sonny leaned over and whacked him on the head. Hard. "Well, was that _hard_ enough for you? Because I can make it a lot worse. Pig." She turned on her heel, ready to leave.

"Wait, Sonny," Chad called. It was time to fix everything. That was the most important rule: Fix the things you broke. (Because, let's face it: A broken Sonny is not a fun Sonny.) "I'm sorry I'm a pig sometimes," At her look, he amended. "…or a lot of the time. The point is, you don't deserve that."

As much as she tried to stop herself, a smile broke out on Sonny's face. "Wow, you _actually_ apologized. Thank you!" Wow, that was easier than he had been expecting, though Sonny _was_ known for her kindness. Chad couldn't help but smile back at her cuteness. It was insanely infectious, much like her bubbly personality.

Deciding to go for it, Chad asked the brunette another question. It would make his life a lot easier. "Sonny, what did you mean before when you told me to be myself?" It was a question he couldn't quite get out of his head, and Sonny was most likely the only one who could answer his question, seeing as she _knew_ what she had meant.

Laughing a little, Sonny smiled. "You're too uptight. You're so worried about how other people, _myself_ included for some bizarre reason, view you. Just relax, and I bet people will love you anyway." With that, the comedian walked away, leaving Chad with a lot to think about. She was a lot smarter than he gave her credit for.

Walking over to the trash can, Chad pulled out his notebook, which, thank goodness, seemed to still be intact. He opened it up, and wrote down the real rule number eleven: Don't _ever_ underestimate Sonny Munroe. You've got a prize there, buddy, and you better not screw this up. (But you have to be yourself at the same time. Contradictory? Possibly.)

One day, Sonny Munroe was going to walk through those Commissary doors, and she was going to tell Chad she wanted to be with him. And he needed to use the notes he had carefully written down to insure he was worthy of her greatness and innocence. Yes, when Sonny finally asks him out: _He'll be ready_.

**Ugh! Sorry, not my favorite. But please tell me what you think, because it took me a long time to write. Okay, SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
